


Draco and The Mysterious Green Apple

by bamitsbeth79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :), Apples, BUT I LOVE THEM, Descriptions of apples, Drapple, Fanfic for best friends, My best friends are idjits, Other, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamitsbeth79/pseuds/bamitsbeth79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Fanfic is dedicated to my idjits, nerdy best friends/sisters Holly and Paige.<br/>Who doesn't love Draco, am I right? :D<br/>I hope you both enjoy this!<br/>I do not own anything or any characters from Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco and The Mysterious Green Apple

It hadn't been a great day for Draco in the slightest. That stupid fool Potter ended up beating him in the race for that silly, tiny golden snitch, he clearly was so much talented at that pompous childish game than Potter was. It was his team that were absolutely awful, the bunch of tumbling idiots- he couldn't stand any of them. At this point Draco was wandering the extremely decorated halls within Hogwarts, nothing of his ordinary routine was really bringing him any sort of pleasure today- maybe he could find that moron Potter and make him pay for embarrassing him earlier today, especially for what happened during the Quidditch  match- but what if he was in company of that ginger dimwit and that annoying girl? Hmm on second thought maybe he wait until later for that- anyway Crabbe and Goyle should be out of potions lesson anytime now. 

Within minutes Draco had reached his undersized locker in the school of magic and wizardry, as he opened it, quite obviously using his impressive magic skills, his nose was hit by the most pleasant smell. Inside his wooden locker was completely empty- which was strange indeed, but either he hadn't noticed that or he simply didn't care- all that clouded his thoughts was the pure, green apple laying within.

A petite droplet of water slid down the side of the glorious fruit, Draco couldn't take his misty grey eyes away- the sight was beautiful. He felt like he was under a spell, but deep down he knew this wasn't the case at all, not even close. He may have not been under a terrible spell physically but when faced with the beauty of this treasure- he absolutely was under a spell and he frickin' loved it! Carefully Draco touched the ripe apple so gracefully in case it would break under any kind of pressure. He placed it in the sole of his clean palm and smoothly ran his long fingers from his other hand over it. The texture overwhelmed him- the smell was intoxicating. Another bead of tempting clear water slowly made its way downwards upon the fruity surface, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

Draco Malfoy wildly bit deep into the forest fruit and moaned in euphoria. There wasn't any possible words to describe the varied tastes in his mouth. It was unbelievably delicious, Draco could feel the explosion of numerous flavors within himself. If anyone had witnessed the strange event that was occurring it would have ended with dire consequences for his family name- but Draco just didn't care, he honestly couldn't care less. This is what he wanted in life, something that was so simple yet would make him feel simply phenomenal.   

The young boy stopped devouring the beauty that was in his pale hands when he heard voices up ahead. The pink liquid had started dribbling down his chin, creating a messy trail, this he used the back of his dark sleeve to wipe up afterwards. Yet he didn't want to put the marvelous food down, the anticipation to consume more was driving the poor boy insane. Maybe the fruit had been hexed, maybe this was in fact a decoy of some kind, Draco didn't know. All he did know was that the luscious green apple he was fortunate enough to come into contact with would be the thing, the one true thing he would find himself dreaming about with a beautiful smile ghosting on his lips.  


End file.
